Halikar
L' est une masse jetable , idéale pour frapper les ennemis à distance. Comme le et le , la masse agit comme un boomerang et revient à son détenteur, cependant il a la propriété unique de pouvoir désarmer les ennemis qu'il touche au lancer, ce qui est similaireau pouvoir de : . C'est l'arme choisie par le Maître Drahk. Acquisition Caractéristiques Cette arme inflige principalement des dégâts . Avantages *L'attaque de jet a une propriété "chercheuse" prononcée, ainsi qu'une chance de désarmer l'ennemi. _Homing may be also considered a disadvantage as the Halikar often decides to head to the weakest nearby target._ *Les attaques écrasantes infligent des dégâts en zone. *Les attaques écrasantes bousculent les ennemis. *Ground Finisher attacks are guaranteed to inflict a bleed proc. *Possède une polarité et . *Silencieux. *Peut toucher les ennemis derrière le joueur. *Regular attacks have momentum, like some heavy weapons (stagger resist). Inconvénients *Courte distance de frappe en mêlée. *Lancer la masse rend l'utilisateur sans arme tant que la masse n'est pas revenue. *Due to being a thrown weapon, it has significant travel time, making it hard to hit moving targets at range, though the homing function mitigates this somewhat. *Chance de coups critiques faible. *Thrown attack homing can cause player to miss original target. Astuces *The Ground Finisher's bleed proc damage is based on the Ground Finisher damage (which is 35 * 400% = 140 damage without mods). Therefore, the bleed damage can be increased with anything which affects the Ground Finisher, including Channeling and the Finishing Touch mod. **For example, a Halikar without any mods will deal 49 damage (= 140 * 35%) per bleed tick. With only a fully leveled Finishing Touch, this is increased to 78 damage and to 117 damage while channeling. **Because bleed damage ignores shields, the Halikar's Ground Finisher can be made into a potent attack against Corpus, when combined with Toxin elemental mods. *While hard to achieve, it is possible to disarm several enemies with one throw. **To get this to work in a way other than hoping for lucky rebounds, one can either use Power Throw for direct hits or a fully leveled Quick Return to hit them on the way back, as it will have a predictable return path and punch through everything on the way back. **The latter works even better in combination with Whirlwind, when aiming past a lined-up group of enemies at a nearby wall and following up with a quick sidestep. * Using the Whirlwind mod is highly recommended as it can lead to easier headshots. Notes *The Halikar is a unique weapon as it is the first equipable weapon capable of disarming an enemy. This capability was initially reserved to Warframe abilities, including Radial Disarm. **This capability is removed whilst under the effect of a Proc. **Disarm chance is determined by the weapon's status chance. *Unlike the Glaive and the Kestrel, the Halikar has a limited degree of homing capability inflight by gently curving its flight path via thrusters. However, this ability only benefits targeting at longer range, and is lost after the first bounce. *Certain enemies can't be disarmed, e.g. Ospreys or capture targets. *The Halikar has a base range similar to the Kestrel, or 3/4 that of the Glaive. Like with other thrown weapons, using Whirlwind on the Halikar will increase flight speed as well as distance traveled, because the flight time is constant. A fully leveled Whirlwind will increase the maximum distance to ~63m. Bugs *Deals only 50 total base damage when thrown, instead of the stated 105. * Exploding the Halikar displays an explosion like that of other thrown weapons. However, it is currently purely cosmetic and can't disarm enemies. * It can home in on defense mode objectives such as the Cryopod, and other player's Sentinels. *If angled correctly, the Halikar can circle around the player indefinitely until they move out of the circle. *Has been known to steal the weapons away from the Stalker. It is unknown if this is entirely intentional. The weapons you gain will only be available in that mission, however, and will replace your equipped weapon if you have one. Stalker's voice lines trigger as if Radial Disarm was used against him, however he will be affected by the Halikar unlike the ability. *The Halikar is thrown with the right hand and caught in the left, sometimes the hand-swapping animation on catch will not trigger, leaving the weapon in the left hand. *Ground slams sometimes deal additional damage inside a smaller radius, which shows itself as one or more additional damage number popups. *When shown holstered within the Liset, the Halikar sometimes reverts to having default colors as opposed to any customized ones the player might have chosen. Média Warframe Halikar, Get Bent thequickdraw en:Halikar